


The Darkest Hour

by Hunter_and_rider66



Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: Domestic Violence, F/M, Family Issues, Friendship, Love, Mental Health Issues, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-19 14:08:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22646113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunter_and_rider66/pseuds/Hunter_and_rider66
Summary: Shayne Sullivan is the younger twin sister to Jimmy "The Rev" Sullivan, she and her twin sister Eli have been raised with the growing band of A7x since a very young age. Their growing bonds with band memebers and friends leads them down many paths. With demons from Shayne's past creeping up and slowly taking her over, she looks to those around her to help her through the dark. Will the love of her man save her from the fate of the other?
Relationships: Jimmy "The Rev" Sullivan/Original Female Character(s), Johnny Christ - Relationship, M. Shadows/Original Female Character(s), Synyster Gates - Relationship, Zacky Vengeance/Original Female Character(s)





	The Darkest Hour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello All!!! I wanted to update you all on this story! I have gone through all of it, and realized that I need a fresh start on the story! 
> 
> SO! I am updating the story! It will have all the same characters, and basic plot, but I have decided to switch from first person point of view to third! It will make it easier on all of us I think! 
> 
> Please read and enjoy!! Feel free to give me feedback, thoughts, or just favorite things!! 
> 
> Yours with love, 
> 
> Sloane Rabbit

The night starts as any other, the Avenged Sevenfold boys are split into two different groups. Johnny, the bass player, Brian, the lead guitarist, and Matt, the lead singer are all playing the newest version of Call of Duty. While the sound of Jimmy, the drummer, is chasing his little sister Elizabeth around the kitchen counter. It breaks through the entire house as sitting quietly on the couch is Zack, the rhythm guitarist cuddles around his girlfriend Shayne. Zack looked over the shoulder of the reading Shayne and whispers in her ear, “So what is going on in that brilliant head of yours?” A smile cracks on Shayne’s gentle lips as she slowly closes her novel. “Oh just how annoying my older brother and twin sister are acting. A sensible person can’t focus on her book.” Zack places a gentle kiss on top of the flowing white wavy hair of Shayne’s head. Shayne leans into Zack’s lips and smiles softly, her delicate hands intertwining into his large rough and calloused hands. The house is filled with the sound of laughter and cursing pouring out windows and doors. This is how Shayne pictured her life. Happiness. Happiness being the main factor in her life. “Shayne? Babe you gonna break that up?” Zack says as he nods his back to the still bickering Jimmy and Eli. She smiles looking Zack deep in the eyes. “I guess I better huh?” she chuckles as she rises to her feet, stretching her thin yet curvy body. Turning to face the two arguing Sullivan's and clears her throat, “Eh hem! Would we like to order pizza now?” her mom voice coming into action as she places her hands on her hips. Jimmy stops in his tracks and smiles toward his younger sister, his crooked smile dancing across his lips. “Ya know Shayne for being the younger of the two twins you sure do act like a mother!” Shayne giggles and sticks her tongue out at her older brother. “Quite doddling and order the damn food!” With three quick strides Shayne smacks both her twin and her older brother on the back on the head and wanders into the game room. Shayne leans onto the door frame watching as Matt, Brain and Johnny move around in their spots while hollering at each other. Shayne smiles softly resting her head on the door frame, her eyes growing heavy with joy. Her life was difficult for so long, that this little moment of peace brings on shear joy to her weary body. Shayne hugs herself, the feel of her oversized sweatshirt hanging off her body. The feel of familiar hands wrapping around her waist and pulling her back into his warm body. The soft press of Zack’s lips sends tingles down Shayne’s spine, awakening the butterflies which call her tummy home. “So what is it gonna take for me to see you half dressed and trying to kick my ass in a video game?” a soft chuckle rumbles in Shayne’s chest as she turns to face Zack, “That damn pizza showing us and the rest of the crew leaving us the hell alone.” she taunts as she wraps her arms around Zack's strong neck. Zack smiles, his dimples showing as he raises an eyebrow looking down at the tiny Shayne, “Mmm well those are some pretty hard qualifications.” “Better work on it then.” her sharp reply sending a laugh ripple between both. Zack leans his forehead down and places it on Shayne’s, their eyes closed enjoying the peaceful moment. Just as the peace seeps into both Shayne and Zack the doorbell rings. “PIZZA!!!” echoes throughout the entire house, causing the walls to shake and the floor to rattle as the pounding feet race to the door. Zack pulls Shayne in close, while Matt, Brian and Johnny rush past the lovers in the doorway, nearly knocking Shayne on her ass. “Shit guys!!! Calm down!” Shayne scolds as the herd of men rush past. Zack laughs as he watches the little wisps of hair fly about her delicate diamond face. Once the house seems to settle back into the foundation, Shayne smiles while gripping Zack’s hand and leading him into the kitchen. The horde of band members crowd the kitchen island shoveling pizza into each of their faces, while little Eli tries to grab a slice between the hulking shoulders and forearms. “Guys! There are tiny people here that want to eat too!!” Jimmy raises his head and stands on his tiptoe. Towering over Eli even more as he places his hand over his eyes, scanning the kitchen and living looking for said tiny people. “Where?! I see no tiny people!!!” his jolly voice booming through the house. Eli stamps her foot in protest at her older brother’s taunting. Shayne sighs as her head falls to the bicep of Zack’s arm. The energy draining from her body like a strainer in a sink. “Boys! There had better be food left for Zack, Eli and myself! Or so help me God I will bring the wrath of Hell on all of you!” her voice soft and filled with a sturdy tone. The four boys looming over the counter back away slowly and head to take a nice seat at the table, the unspoken law of the tiny Shayne had been spoken. Zack places a gentle kiss on Shayne’s forehead, his snake bites brushing against her bangs pulling with him as he heads for the pizza. Shayne meanders into the room, her hand brushing across the shoulders of Matt, Jimmy, and Johnny giving the three a tender rub as she heads into the kitchen. The house seems to settle into the foundation as the crew settles down. Shayne settles in between Brian and Zack on the floor, her legs laying over Brian’s as her body leans on Zack’s shoulder, his body giving her the warmth she needs and the safety she lives for. “Shayne you okay?” Brian whispers while nudging his best friend in the arm. Shaken from her dark thoughts she plasters on her well practiced smile and nods, "Yeah my darling, just feeling drained today.” her eyes wandered over the room at her family and friends sitting around laughing and joking. Her mind wasn’t with her anymore, it was off in a dark corner of her memories, bringing to light things that should remain in the shadows. Zack pulls Shayne closer to his side, while Brian massages her feet and calves trying to release the build up of stress. “Movie time!” Johnny crows, smiling as he hands “The Rocker” over to Eli and pushing her to put the movie in. Eli growls and playfully swats at Johnny as she places the disc into the tray. Once the movie begins to load she wiggles her way back into her spot next to Matt, her tiny body curling into his bulk. Matt looked down and smiles, both of his deep dimples on display for the world to see as he pulls Eli closer and wraps her in his strong embrace. Shayne smiles as she feels her body relax, her ears filling with the sound of laughter. Shayne starts to fall to the side, her upper body falling into Brian’s chest. Her right ear falling on top of his left peck, the sound of his heart lulling her to sleep. The light leaked through the blinds brushing by the blackout curtains dancing across Shayne’s face. She tossed and turned bringing the weighted blanket with her trying to hide herself from the new day. Suddenly the pounce on her chest and the cold nose on her cheek jolted her awake. “Oh Varick!!!!” she squeals as she pushes her Doberman off her, sitting up right. He crouches at her and wiggles his little nib moving a mile a minute. “Alright, alright! We are going outside and getting breakfast you silly boy!” Shayne coos as she places her bare feet on the cold ground. She stretches and looked around her room, wondering how she got there. She smiled softly as she heads down towards the hall to her bathroom. Pulling back her ice blonde curls she looked into the mirror. Shayne hums softly as she turns the faucet on letting the water get warm. Varrick lays at her feet waiting for his mom to go and take him on his morning walk. “Shayne! Phone!” Jimmy calls from the base of the stairs his voice groggy and hoarse. Shayne sighs quickly getting the rest of herself ready for the day. Heading back into her room she quickly puts her black leggings on and her grey and pink running tank. With a final look around grabbing her phone she rushes downstairs. “Took you fucking long enough. Some guy named Troy is on hold.” Jimmy growls while nudging his head toward the counter. Shayne floats across the tile with her hand reaching out to grab the phone. “Hello this is Shayne” her voice dances in the air like a bird song on a spring breeze. “Shayne! It’s Troy from Laser Zone I was calling you back from yesterday!” “Troy! Hey!! I was wondering what your rates are for renting the whole place out?” Shayne’s voice worked into a higher pitch trying to sound not so tired. “Oh wow! Let me call and ask my manager and I’ll get back to you! Is this number good to get a hold of you?” Troy’s voice fluttered a bit as he delivered his lines. Shayne answered back in her customer service voice quickly, “Yes! This number is fine! Thank you so much!!” “You're welcome! Have a good day!” “Mhm you too! Bye Bye!” Shayne clicked the end button and sighed. Her forehead lands on the cool marble countertop, her groans swelling in the empty kitchen, her distaste at being awake so early evident. “Coffee. Now.” Eli’s voice breaks the silence of the morning fog. “You know how to make it and you know where everything is. Do it yourself.” Shayne growls as she brushes past her sister, putting a bit of force behind her shoulder brush. Eli glances over her shoulder and watches as Shayne saunters back up to her room, Varrick on her heels. Things have been rough between the twins ever since their sophomore year of high school. Shayne watches as the other students file across the stage, she is drowning in Eli’s rage. The eyes of Jimmy, Zack, Brian and Matt burning holes in the back of her head as she tries to drown out the clatter in her mind. Johnny sits three rows behind the girls and throws pieces of the pamphlet at the back of Shayne’s head. Shayne tries her hardest but can’t avoid the feeling of being watched. Looking up through her lashes, her crystal blue eyes catch with a pair of dark green orbs. The shivers run down her spine and sends her entire body into panic mode. “Shayne Eleanor Maddox Sullivane!” A roar grows over the crowd as Jimmy and the boys hoop and holler for her. All the noise fades as she can hear a single loud and deliberate clap bounces around her mind. Shayne moves through the ceremony and her mind wanders knowing what is about to come after. Zack rushes to Shayne and lifts her into the air spinning her around laughing, “Congrats you little minx! I knew you were the one to surpass us all!” zack plants a giant kiss on her sunken cheek. A soft smile flicks across her lips as she tries her hardest to seem okay. “Shayne, time to go babe.” the ominous voice breaks the joy she feels in her chest. The overwhelming feeling of fear grips her body, her fingers grip Zack’s arms. Her white eyes beg for help but her body moves towards the darkness. “Shayne, please don’t go. Let me help you!” Zack whispers as she walks away. “I love you Zack” she whispers while placing a peck on his round cheek. “Shayne. Lets go.” the voice growls, Shayne can’t stop the flinch, she is going to pay for her actions later. Without a second look back over, she disappears into the crowd. A mere shadow following the giant into the unknown. “Shayne babe! Come back to me my little minx!” Zack’s voice seems to grab Shayne by the hand and pulls her back to the present. As her snow white eyes come back into focus a soft smile brushes her lips. “Why hello there handsome!” The purr in her voice sends a rush through Zack’s body as he feels the dance of her words on his skin. “So were you having hot, wet thoughts of me? Hmm?” he growls as he kisses along her neck. Soft moans escape from closed lips, her body suddenly jolting awake at the feel of Zack’s calloused hands exploring her body. “MMM I can wake up to this everyday!” her words coming in heavy bated bursts. Zack’s fingers trace down between Shayne’s legs spreading her open exposing her to his skilled hands. “Oh fuck!” is all Shayne can mutter before feeling Zack’s fingers dance at her pantie line. Zack can’t help the smile playing on his lips as he watches Shayne squirm under his touch. “Now my little minx what shall I do to you first?” with a swift move Shayne is under Zack’s chest, her eyes staring up into his green meadows, his dimples stopping Shayne’s heart in her chest. “Shayne, Zack! Come on it’s damn near 2 in the afternoon! Lets go! Sex can wait!” Brian’s voice rings out. Shayne giggles softly, throwing her hands over her face, and lowers her head, the slightest smile playing on her lips. Zack growls but flops next to Shayne before pulling her on top of his broad chest. His fingers trace the side of her cheek, pushing little strands of her hair away from her face. Leaning forward he places the softest kiss on her forehead before sitting up with her still on his lap. “ ‘mon minx let’s go before they storm the castle.” Dragging their feet they head down to join the others. “Bout damn time you two!” Matt jests throwing a wade of paper at Zack’s chest. With a hearty laugh starting deep in his stomach Zack throws himself at Syn wrestling with him. Shayne can’t help the gentle smile that plays on her lips, her eyes softening as she watches her love and her best friend wrestle. Her light frame floats down the stairs ass he pulls her long white curls into a messy bun. Shayne settled down next to Johnny leaning onto his shoulder. “Well are we all gonna just stay here or are we gonna head to the activity I have planned for the day?” Shifting her weight from foot to foot she scanned the room, “Well?” Jimmy perked his head up from the newest issue of Too Drum magazine and smiled. “Fuck yeah!!! Last one in the car is a rotten egg!” The blur of bodies pushing and shoving past each other fills the once silent house with an uproar of yells and laughs. Shayne sighs following the group of hooligans to the car. Just as she starts toward the car her mind flash’s back, her body freezes. No! Shayne shakes her head and looks around trying to shake the rising feeling of panic. Varrick nudges Shayne’s palm bringing her back to reality. With a soft smile she wanders out to the garage, her eyes falling on the bodies piled in the front seat all fighting for shotgun. “Hey! Whoever is on the bottom gets shotgun!!!” Shayne reprimands, her fists balled on her hips as she tilts her head giving her “mommy” glare as the gang calls it. With a disappointed whine Jimmy and Johnny move revealing an all too pleased Brian sitting in shotgun. Sliding across the leather and adjusting the seat to her settings, Shayne looked at Syn and smiles. Her heart fills with warmth as she puts the truck in drive.


End file.
